Rescue
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: Mako is taken by Amon and Korra goes to save him. Makorra
1. Chapter 1: You Can't Stop Me

**Otp: **Makorra

**Rating: **K

**Plot**: Mako has been taken by Amon and Korra goes to save him

a/n: Kinda rough I'll admit but its not done :p check out some of my other stories too!

"Korra, I assure you we're doing everything we can –" Lin started

"You're not doing anything!" Korra slammed her fist down nearly breaking the table

"Mako could be dead for all we know and you're just _sitting_ here!" Korra yelled. Her voice echoing off the council room walls. "We are not just sitting here." Lin said firmly "Before you came barging in here we were in the process of making a plan –" Korra cut her off again "Screw your plan! We need to get in there and get him out before it's too late."

Tenzin stood up then "Korra we can't go blind into something like this, we need time to figure out what we need to do to get him out safe." Korra clenched her fists "We don't have time, Tenzin!" She yelled, panic rising in her chest.

Terrible thoughts swarmed Korra's mind, thoughts of Amon taking Mako's bending or worse … She felt her throat start to close. Korra turned away collecting herself, the last thing she was going to do was cry. Taking a deep breath she said evenly "I'm going after him."

"No you are _not_." Tenzin said firmly, Korra turned to face him

"You can't stop me," She said defiantly

"Korra he's baiting you. If you go after him then you'll just be walking right into a trap" Lin said, but Korra had already made up her mind and this was even more of a reason to go "Then I'll give him what he wants."She started backing away from Lin and Tenzin

"Korra, no." Tenzin started toward her and that's when she ran.

She leaped through the door bending the earth behind her blocking the way out.

Korra knew Lin could bend out of there but at least it would slow them down. Korra whistled for Naga and a few moments later a massive white Polarbear Dog came bounding down the street and stopped next to Korra. She jumped on the dog's back "Go Naga Go!" Korra shouted making Naga spring forward just as the Council doors burst open with such force that the doors flew off. Korra rounded the corner just catching a glimpse of Lin and Tenzin emerging from the dust. It wouldn't be long before Korra started seeing some police action so she stuck to side roads keeping out of view of the sky and power lines. If Amon took Mako to get to Korra she knew exactly where they would be.

The rest will be coming soon! In the mean time check out some of my other stories (they're much better than this one I promise)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Korra turned down a series of streets before she reached an old, rundown warehouse at the edge of the city. This had been the same place Amon took Bolin. Anger burned in Korra's chest.

She hopped off Naga "Wait for me here girl," the giant dog whined and nudged Korra with her massive head "I'll be alright," Korra hugged Naga then made her way over to the building. Korra crouched in the shadows looking for any equalists but to her surprise there wasn't any. She slowly walked up to the door and peaked in.

Nothing.

Weird.

Pushing the door open she cautiously stepped through, the stench of oil invaded her senses and the thick air stuck to her lungs making it hard to breath. Korra took in the large room which was mostly empty besides a few boxes and pipelines running in and out of the walls.

Her eyes soon found a set of stairs tucked away in a corner. Korra's heart skipped a beat. Taking one last look she crept over to the stairs and descended them constantly checking for any guards or . . . something.

It was just too quiet. She was expecting something – anything. It didn't feel right. Once Korra was down the stairs she walked down the all too familiar hallway that opened up into huge room. Her eyes found the same stage Bolin was on merely a few months ago. She caught sight of something on the stage; it was slumped over in an awkward position. Korra strained her eyes to get a better look,

Her heart stopped.

"Mako," She breathed. Without a moment to lose Korra raced down a small set of stairs on to the ground floor and ran over to the stage. She pulled herself over the edge and went to where Mako lay crumbled on the floor.

Korra's breath caught at the sight of him. He was badly beaten with cuts and bruises forming on his perfect face and dried blood trailed down the side head. Korra knelt down and gently turned Mako on his back, his hands were bound together and blood stained his white shirt.

"Mako," Korra choked out, she waited for him to move, to groan, to do anything just to let her know he's alive.

"Mako," She said firmer, still nothing. She shook his shoulder "Come on Mako wake up," Korra pleaded as tears spilled down her cheeks.

He can't be dead.

He can't be dead.

He is _not _dead, Korra told her self.

A sob ripped through Korra's chest, just then she heard a groan "Korra . . ?" Mako cracked open one eye to see Korra leaned over him in tears. "Mako!" Korra gasped "Korra what are you doing here?" Mako said his head throbbing

"I'm getting you out of here," She said wiping her eyes and started to untie his hands.

"No – you need to go." Mako moaned, Korra yanked the rope the rest of the way off

"I'm not leaving you," She said meeting his eyes.

"Well isn't this precious," Korra froze, his voice shaking her to the core.

Korra slowly turned to face the masked man.

"I've been expecting you, Avatar." Amon growled.


End file.
